


One week

by devyanka



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: 150 words, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devyanka/pseuds/devyanka
Summary: We had a fight, maybe i should apologize.
Relationships: Haedar Subandi (Pengkor)/Ridwan Bahri
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	One week

I miss him, a lot.

We had a fight, it’s been a week since i avoided him to calm myself, i ignore every time he calls me. 

I feel guilty, maybe i should apologize to him. Maybe, now he’s angry with me, but I don't care, at least now he knows that I'm no longer angry with him.

When I arrived at his house, all of his children were there, some of our co-workers too. Maybe they just had a meeting, but they knew me. 

I walked to his room, everyone following me too for some reasons, but i understand why.

There you are, I finally meet you again, my love. Are you still angry with me? You won't smile even if i asked you to, you wont respond to my voice. Yeah, I know, you are angry with me.

“Ridwan Bahri, i’m so sorry for your loss”

I know.


End file.
